Wounded
by GejimayuGirl
Summary: Kiba is devastated when Naruto comes between him and Hinata. They've broken up, but are miserable without each other. Can they reconcile and reunite? Rated for language and implied sex. Set in Shippuuden timeline circa Pein fight. Spoilers. Hina/Kiba
1. Betrayal

Author's note: I thought this up after reading the Pein attack arc in the manga. I know it's short and really sad, but it came to me this morning when I woke up.

Language advisory: F-bomb. Kiba's REALLY upset.

I _might_ continue this story with some encouragement... *wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more* But for now, it's a one-shot. **Edit: now it is a multichap. I couldn't leave it this way. Couldn't handle not giving it closure of some kind.**

No part of the "Naruto" series is my intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

"K-Kiba-kun... please..."

"Don't you 'Kiba-kun' me," he interrupted, a pained look on his face. "I fucking loved you, and you stabbed me in the back!"

"It's... It's not that simple..." She tried with all her might to not cry.

"Oh, isn't it? You love Uzumaki, not me. You said so yourself... when you jumped out in front of Pein to _save_ him. You almost _died_, Hinata!" His canid eyes filled with tears. "How many ways can you torture me in one day?"

She stung all over. "I'm... so sorry, Kiba."

"Yeah, right... You've just been using me as a substitute while you waited for _him_," he spat bitterly. "I've been a consolation prize all along."

Akamaru paced, looking worried.

Hinata had managed to alienate her true love and her best friend in one fell swoop.

Kiba adored her from the moment they were placed on the same team with Kurenai Sensei, and she quickly grew to love the boy with the fangs and his sweet little puppy, despite her undying crush on Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba was kind of a jerk to everyone else, but treated Hinata like gold. He had become a strong, faithful man, and Akamaru was a loyal, fiercely protective dog. She felt safe with them around. She wanted them to be a family, but she could not get Naruto out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

She'd been stressed and confused in the commotion involving Akatsuki's leader and ran into the fray to help, professing her love for the jinchuuriki before she realized what she was saying. Word of her rescue attempt and her proclamation quickly spread to Kiba. As Sakura healed her, his initial concern faded and twisted into scorn. He confronted her almost immediately.

"You obviously don't need me anymore." He climbed onto Akamaru's back. "I'm outta here."

"Kiba... please..." She grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

She pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. Akamaru started to whimper.

"I'm goin' to get my stuff. Don't follow me." Before she could reply, he was gone.

Hinata looked down through her tears at her left hand. The diamond ring Kiba had given her seemed to scorch her finger now. She tore it off and threw it to the ground, but quickly dropped to her knees after it. She wanted to stay there forever, sobbing and cradling the last piece of him she had.


	2. Help

Author's note: Poor Kiba... good thing he's got some buds to lean on. I really like writing Shikamaru, and Kiba's pretty fun, too, actually, despite the circumstances. Be warned, Kiba's got a potty mouth.

The Naruto series and its characters are not my creations, but this story is.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Help**

"Hinata?"

Ino knelt beside the distraught girl on the ground. "What's going on here? Are you okay?"

"N-n-no…" Hinata squeaked, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's K-Kiba…"

"What happened?"

"He…" Hinata's body fought against letting the words out, as if saying them would make the situation real. "He's… he's gone." She broke into fresh tears.

"Oh, sweetie…" Ino pulled her to her feet. The two had never really known each other that well, but she was no stranger to heartbreak, and she knew Hinata needed someone. It was her moral obligation as a fellow woman to reach out.

Hinata was surprised at the kunoichi's sudden warmth toward her, but was grateful. She told Ino about the argument that she'd had with Kiba and that when she got home, she knew she'd enter a half-empty apartment. "Everywhere I look, there's going to be a void… I don't know how I'm going to handle staying there without him."

"So don't stay there tonight. Come with me. I know just what you need… a hot bath, a bowl of ice cream, and a soft bed. How about it?"

"Well… okay." Hinata managed to force a small smile for her rescuer.

* * *

"Mornin', babydoll..."

Kiba nuzzled the back of Hinata's neck and grinned lasciviously. "You want this puppy to make your kitty purr?" No response. "Oh, playin' it quiet, are we? Want Kiba-kun to do all the work? Okay, then..."

"Ew."

His eyes snapped open to discover a pillow, not Hinata, in his arms, and Shikamaru standing over him.

"Wake up." The shadow nin jabbed his groggy friend in the back with a spoon. "I said you could crash here, but I did _not_ agree to listen to your wet dreams."

"Fuck," Kiba lamented as he remembered where he was and what had happened. This was going to be the crappiest day EVER.

"I'll give you a minute to, uh... pull yourself together." Shikamaru turned toward the kitchen. "There's coffee if you want it."

Akamaru made a sad sound as he got up to drink from the water bowl in the corner.

"Yeah, I know it sucks, pal, but we had to leave. Apparently she prefers foxes over us now… or toads… or fox-toads…. whatever the hell that bastard is." Kiba kicked off his blankets, rose from the couch, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you feeling okay?" inquired the usually unconcerned shinobi, sliding a steaming cup across to him.

"What the shit do you think? My fiancée just ripped my heart out through my ass."

"Well..." That was a harsh reaction, even for Kiba. "That's women for you. Troublesome."

"…says the guy who has the coolest girlfriend in the universe..." Kiba scowled.

"I am pretty damn lucky, huh?" Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling with a hint of a smile at the mention of Temari.

"Dude, you're not helping." Kiba sighed and lowered his head to his hands.

"My bad..." The host offered a newspaper as a peace offering. "Wanna try some sudoku?"

"Nah. You know I don't do that brainiac stuff."

"Comics?"

"No."

Shikamaru coughed, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"It… will get better, you know."

"Huh?" Kiba broke from his haze of self-pity.

"This business with Hinata." The sound of her name was like a shuriken to Kiba's heart. "It'll eventually get better. You saw what I went through with Ino. It was a nightmare, but now it's like nothing ever happened. We can even have a civil conversation now."

"Who cares what's gonna happen _eventually_? Right now, I'm friggin' miserable."

"Look, man, I know you can't just shut it off. I won't lie - it'll hurt for a while, and it's cool if you wallow a little. It's human. But try not to let it consume you. It'll drive you crazy."

"Thank you, Dr. Love," Kiba snarled sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that I've been there," Shikamaru replied simply, "and I understand everything you're going through right now."

"You and Ino weren't getting _married_, and she didn't run off and risk her life to tell some other guy she loved _him_ instead of _you_."

"If Sasuke'd come back, she would've." The unenthusiastic genius rolled his eyes. "But you know what I mean."

The two men sat for a few minutes in silence, one sipping his coffee over the paper and the other looking down at the floor.

"…Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Don't mention it."


	3. Let You Down

Author's Note: I'm having a bit of a hard time coming up with a vision of where to go with this, but hopefully I can stay fresh and come up with something soon since I am not working on one story exclusively. When I get bored or hit a block with one, I can switch to the other.

This chapter's gonna be very emo and songficcish. I normally don't write songfics, but DMB's "Let You Down" is such a perfect song for Hina/Kiba… and something about the idea of Kiba playing/singing it makes me melt. If you haven't heard this amazing song, I recommend that you remedy that immediately. Dave is love. This guy's rendition is what I imagine Kiba's to be like (copy/paste the link into your browser and remove the spaces to hear the beauty): www. youtube watch ?v=4w8I2yruA -g&feature=results_ video&playnext= 1&list = PL872805A22F327043

Sorry if Hina seems OOC. There's not really much canon development of her except that she's painfully quiet and shy. With Ino trying to help her out, though, she's going to have to say something. Ino's normally not this nice as far as I can tell, but I'm hoping I can humanize her a little bit.

I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope the quality makes up for the lack of quantity. *crosses fingers*

"Naruto" is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing his characters. I also cannot take credit for this beautiful song written and performed by Dave Matthews Band.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let You Down**

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ino chirped her greeting.

The pale-eyed girl approached the breakfast bar. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." Even without Kiba's arms encircling her, Hinata had eventually been able to drift off and sleep through the night. She'd been mentally and physically exhausted from the events of the previous day. She was still tired, but did not think it polite to tell Ino that.

"Eggs?"

"Oh…thank you." She wasn't really hungry, but accepted the plate out of decorum toward her gracious host.

The stereo played softly as Ino ate and as Hinata picked at her food. A familiar guitar riff reached Hinata's ears, and her heart sank.

Kiba absently strummed, first in random chords, then in a meandering, unnamed melody, and then into a song he knew well. As much as it hurt, he could not stop playing. The first words rose to this throat in a mournful growl.

"_I let you down; Let me pick you up. I let you down; Let me climb up you to the top so I can see the view from up there… tangled in your hair…"_

Memories came rushing to the front of his mind like a landslide, and Hinata's betrayal became nothing more than a bad dream. She was with him then, listening intently, watching him lovingly. She had a tear in her eye and she smiled as if he were the only other person in the world. She still loved him. Naruto did not exist.

"_Let me walk with you; maybe I could say… maybe talk with you; Open up and let me through - Don't walk away…"_

Ino had gotten up, rinsed her plate and come back to her seat. She was now watching Hinata with concerned eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry… I can't believe I would put this CD on, of all things, considering what you're going through." Ino reached to turn it off, but Hinata stopped her.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

The blonde gave her purple-haired companion a confused look.

"Kiba sang this to me… after our first big fight." She said it more to herself than to the other young woman. She could pretend, if even just for a few minutes, that he had forgiven her.

"_I let you down; how could I be such a fool like me?"_

Kiba's vision blurred.

_"Tail between my legs… I'm a puppy for you, love."_

His voice cracked in agony when he reached this line. The guitar crashed to the floor as he shook. Shikamaru crossed the room and braced his shoulder with a stoic hand.

What seemed like thousands of miles away, Hinata's hot tears mingled with her cold breakfast as she whispered his name. Ino hugged her awkwardly.


	4. Obedience

A/N: Longer chapter than I'm used to… whew! I really need to slow down on this fic before I run out of steam like on my SakuXLee…

I had WAY too much fun writing Shika and Ino in this chapter... Huzzah for sexual tension between exes, amirite? *eyebrow wiggle*

Anyway, it's a new chapter. I hope you all like it!

Yuubi: Grace – I know; I'm a Dave nut.

_Section of italics = Flashback_

Still don't own any part of the Naruto universe except what I make up about it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Obedience**

_Hinata stood rooted to the spot, her shirt wet with tears that she had not bothered trying to stop from rolling down her face. "K-Kiba… kun…"_

_She'd followed a series of handwritten notes across, around, over and under the Hyuuga compound, only to find Kiba, poised to serenade her._

"_So'd the 'sensitive artist' routine work?" Kiba looked up at her impishly from where he sat, cross-legged, with his faithful instrument. "Will you forgive me?"_

"_I… can't even remember what we argued about."_

"_Thank you, my trusty Yuubi-chan," he said to his guitar as he set it down, standing up. She walked into his arms and snuggled against his chest._

"_Wipin' yer nose on me, eh?" _

_He grinned down at her with a warmth that could liquefy ice in a matter of seconds. She giggled into his shirt and his smile expanded to show his fangs._

_He tilted her chin up with a gentle index finger and kissed her, oh so lightly. "I really am sorry for bein' such an ass."_

"_I forgive you," was her reply. She really didn't remember anymore why she had been upset. It was unimportant now that he was holding her._

"_You're so frickin' cute, you could have any guy you want. Why haven't you kicked me to the curb yet, hmm?" He rested his head atop hers, taking in the smell of her hair. Hers was a scent he would never forget, no matter how far his nose took him._

"_Because…" she blushed a bit before finishing her answer. "I am about 86 percent certain that I love you."_

"_Awesome! That's the highest grade I've ever gotten." He tickled her side and she tried in vain to wriggle away._

"_K-Kiba… kun!" Hinata squealed between gasps, "P-please s-stop!"_

"_What if I don't wanna?"_

"_Then I… I will lower your grade!"_

"_Well, in that case…" His voice softened and he gathered her to him. "I'll stop."_

"…_good... puppy." Her face went pure scarlet as she said the words._

"_I'll always obey you in the end, babydoll."

* * *

_

After almost a week of moping, Shikamaru had practically drop-kicked Kiba out of the apartment. "A little fresh air won't kill you," he'd said.

Kiba sprawled in the grass on his belly, Akamaru close by his side. He rested his chin on folded arms and let his mind wander. Why did Hinata have to choose Uzumaki over him? What had he done wrong? Why was he not enough for her?

In the back of his mind, he'd always felt like he was second best. The loud, yellow-haired ninja had defeated him in the Chuunin exams in one of the most humiliating fashions imaginable. Besides that, _everyone_ _loved_ _Naruto_. Even his enemies came to like him sooner or later. Now he was the village hero.

The guy had everything! What gave him the right to take the one good thing Kiba had - the only girl he'd ever loved, Hinata, his _babydoll_ - away from him?

Kiba couldn't stand being in that damn neon-clad attention whore's shadow anymore, not now that it had cost him everything.

_'I think I need to have a little chat with that sonuvabitch,' _he thought resolutely.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Hinata!"

Her blood ran cold when she heard the voice of the person she'd just carelessly thrown away her relationship for. "H-hello… Naruto… kun."

He sat slowly on the bench beside her. "Uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Hinata's eyes went wide. She held her breath, knowing what was coming next.

"What you said… when we were fighting Pein… Did you… mean that? I mean, I thought you and Kiba were..."

"Yes..." she cut him off. "We were. But... not anymore." She hated saying it out loud. It broke her heart all over again.

"Well, then… did you mean it?"

She sat there in stunned silence. She honestly did not know how to answer. She never thought she could be in love with two people at once.

"'Cause…" Naruto hesitated. "…I'm kind of in love with someone else."

"I know." Hinata finally found her voice to confirm that she knew Sakura was who Naruto wanted, not her. She played with her hands in her lap while she waited for him to speak. He didn't.

"You know I have always loved you, Naruto-kun," she started slowly. "You would have to be blind to not notice. Everyone knew." She shocked herself by not blushing and stuttering as she usually did in the presence of the demon fox's host. Instead, Naruto found his face growing hot.

"But I love Kiba, too, and…" She sounded as if she were riddling it out as she spoke. "Well… he's who I want to be with now." She had suddenly grown this new confidence and resolve, all for the sake of winning Kiba back. She had to get through this or she couldn't face him again, much less marry him.

He just stared at her, waiting for explication for her outburst on the battlefield.

"I think I loved you for so long, that I had to get that confession off my chest in order to... let it go. There's no way I can be a fit wife to anyone else if I don't let go of you."

"I… " Naruto scratched his head. "..._guess_ that makes sense."

"I hope it does. I am very sorry if I caused you any confusion." Hinata stood to leave.

"Hinata, wait!"

She turned around, wondering what to expect.

"Thank you…" He looked at the ground. "...for helping me out there with Pein. You really did save me."

"Y-You're welcome… Naruto-kun."

"Good luck with Kiba. You two deserve to be happy together." He stood, hugged her, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before walking away.

She stood there for several minutes, dumbfounded but relieved by what had just happened, before taking off in a dead run back to Ino's.

* * *

"This'd better be strictly professional, blondie," Shikamaru drawled with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I'm a taken man these days."

"Oh, please… get over yourself," Ino snorted. "I can practically see Miss Thing's brand across your forehead. I'm far too hot to be the woman on the side." She straightened her posture, sticking out her chest confidently. "Besides, there are tons of fish in the sea. Why would I waste my time pining for someone like _you_?"

"Whatever."

The teammates and exes looked at each other from across the bar counter. She'd asked him if she could talk to him about something important. He'd rolled his eyes, but complied. He had nothing better to do. He was at his civilian job. It was noon. She was his only customer.

"Anyway…" she continued, "I think we should try to get Kiba and Hinata back together." Being the town gossip had its advantages. She could find out anything, including Kiba's location, and she was taking full advantage of that intel.

"Why?"

"The poor girl's so unhappy… they were meant to be." She imbued her words with as much syrupy sweetness as she could muster without making herself gag.

"If that were the case, they would still be together." Laziness incarnate laced his fingers together behind his head. "Usually, if a couple breaks up, it's for good reason and they need to stay that way."

_'Awwwkwaaard,'_ the two thought in unison.

To an observer, it would appear to be a normal conversation between old friends. If it weren't for her bravado and his laid-back nature, it would have been embarrassing. He cleared his throat and she pretended to pick a piece of lint from her sleeve.

"Seriously, though…" Ino whined, "Hinata won't stop following me around and all she talks about is _'Kiba-kun'_…" she said the last three syllables with a high-pitched, mocking voice. "It's driving me batty!"

Shikamaru tried and failed to stifle a laugh as her altruistic veneer came crashing down. He knew her too well.

"I'll think about it." He wanted to torture her for a minute or two before he answered.

"Pleeeeease?" she cajoled, giving him her best _pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top_ pout, but then disgustedly remembered it didn't work on him anymore. It never had, really.

He laughed again as he watched her realization. '_Shit!'_ she thought. '_Why does he have to be so damn observant?'_

"Oh, all right..." he finally answered with a sigh after he'd let the conversation hang in the air long enough to sufficiently frustrate her. "Fine."

She bounced in her seat. "Yay!"

Inwardly, she cockily remarked, _'Hell, yeah... I've still got it.'_

"But I'm not doing this for you. It's for Kiba… and... me," he admitted his own selfish intentions. "He's been more of a pain in the ass than _you_ with his pissing and moaning. Plus he talks in his sleep… it's creepy."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the last part of that statement, but resisted the urge to probe further. "I'd better go for now. When are you off?"

"5:00."

She plunked down the money for the club soda she'd been drinking. "I'll be back. We'll talk then."

"What? No tip?"

"Getting to watch me walk away is your tip." She smirked as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, exiting the building with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

_'He is __**so**__ not tappin' this anymore... sucks to be him,'_ was her self-satisfied thought as she left.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, returning his attention to wiping down the counter.


	5. Engagement

A/N: I can't believe I just wrote a lime. Wow.

Naruto characters = not mine.

**Edited the entire apartment scene. Added some details and changed Kiba's reaction. Makes more sense now, I think.**

**Also edited the end because it seemed too rushed before.**

_Block of italics = flashback

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Engagement**

"Uzumaki!" Kiba called out. "We need to talk for a sec."

"Uh… sure." Naruto was a bit concerned by his tone, especially given recent events.

"I saw you kissin' on my girl… Who the hell do you think you are?"

The blond boy raised his hands in surrender. "Relax, man. It's not what you think."

"Bullshit. I saw you two together." Anger mixed with sadness for a moment. "Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, anyway. She picked you. I guess I should just step aside and let you two be happy…"

"It's not like that at all, Kiba."

"She damn near killed herself for you. She loves you." His eyes held all the sorrow of a deserted puppy.

"No... She didn't mean it. She was just freaked out by what was going on and her confusion got the best of her."

Kiba gritted his teeth as his temper flared again.

"More lies! It's bad enough that _she_ lied to me all this time… I don't need to hear it from her _new boyfriend_. Don't cover for her, asshole. My life's a crap sandwich right now, and you're just addin' garnish."

He glared viciously at Naruto, who tried to put on the most neutral, non-combative facial expression he could manage.

Instead of giving into the urge to kick his whiskered face in, Kiba opted to say, "Just… remember one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about hurting her." His voice was dark and deadly sounding. "If you do, I'll be there, and you'll regret the day you were _born_." He carefully articulated every syllable so that there would be no mistaking the seriousness of his words.

"I… told you… it's not like that. We're _not_ together. She wants you back."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I'm serious. She's still wearing the ring. She looks terrible, Kiba. I can tell she hasn't been eating. She really misses you."

"Why are you tellin' me this? Are you _tryin'_ to get your ass kicked?" Kiba's tattooed face scrunched into a truculent expression as he cracked his knuckles.

"Just go see her. _Please._ At least give her a chance to explain. Think about how much you still care about her. I know you better than you think, Kiba. You never would have proposed to her if you didn't love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her… and _trust_ her to some degree. Just… think about it."

Naruto leapt into a tree and was gone, leaving Kiba alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"_Wow... That's a very impressive stone," Shino remarked._

"_Yeah… I'm hoping it's impressive __enough__."_

"_I don't think it's the ring that matters so much as the proposal."_

"_Maybe. But what am I s'posed to say?" Kiba sighed in exasperation. "I'm not poetic like Lee or a smooth talker like Kakashi Sensei or cool like Shikamaru. I'm gonna make an ass of myself."_

"_It's not necessarily about being poetic or smooth or cool," Shino replied plainly. "It's about just being honest about how you feel."_

"_Well… I love her. I wanna marry her. I wanna have a family together. I know we're young, but the wedding doesn't have to be for a few more years. I just can't stand the thought of not bein' with her forever."_

_Kiba couldn't believe all that mushy stuff just came pouring out of his mouth like that. That's not the way he talked! He wasn't some lovesick schoolboy._

_Oh, who was he kidding? He totally was. He was a lot of things for her. His lips curled upward in spite of himself._

_Shino's eyebrows rose above his shades. "I think __that's__ what you should say to her."

* * *

_

Kiba wandered through the forest, deep in thought. "What should I do, Akamaru?"

The large canine barked energetically as if to say, "Go get her back!"

"I dunno if I can trust her now." He kicked a rock in his path.

Akamaru whimpered, stepping in front of his master. He wore a pitiful expression.

"What makes you think it'll do any good? None of that stuff Uzumaki said made any sense." Kiba couldn't understand why Hinata's new love seemed so eager to help him.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled by the sleeve. "Hey! Leggo!" All he got in response was a growl and more tugging from his companion. He eventually gave up trying to resist. He was too tired to put up a struggle.

"Really? _This_ place?" he admonished Akamaru when they arrived. "Why would I wanna come here?" They stood in front of the apartment he had shared with Hinata.

"This ain't our home anymore, boy."

Akamaru whined and scratched the door.

"Well… I guess I _should_ leave her my key," he rationalized as he opened the door. "But that's it – we're not hangin' around."

The big dog bounded into the apartment, wagging his tail, but his head sank in disappointment upon not seeing Hinata.

Kiba surveyed the half-empty space, feeling completely empty himself.

A muffled "Woof!" pulled him out of his melancholy. Akamaru gently held out a pale lavender piece of gossamer fabric. Kiba recognized it as Hinata's veil. It was a family heirloom, worn by Hyuuga women for generations. He'd seen her try it on many times, twirling in front of the mirror.

"Kiba-kun, will I be a beautiful bride?" she'd ask him.

His answer was always the same. "That's a silly question, babydoll. Of course you will. You're _always_ beautiful."

That response always earned him a giggle and a kiss on the nose.

He took the headdress from the dog, holding it away from his body as if it were toxic. After a few seconds, his facial expression lost its edge and he had a change of heart. He sank to a sitting position on the floor, touching the soft material to his face.

"I don't have a choice," he confessed to Akamaru. "I couldn't stay away from her even if I wanted to."

He knew he needed to talk to Shikamaru, but for now, he sat there, reveling in her scent.

* * *

"_Can I open them now?" Hinata asked softly._

"_Not yet." Kiba had to use every ounce of self-control he had to not tremble with excitement as he covered her eyes with his hands and guided her along._

"_Y-you know I could just use my Byakugan…" she teased._

"_But you won't." He knew he was right. They took a few more steps into the forest. _

_"Okay. Now you can open your eyes."_

_Hinata gasped. "Oh, K-kiba-kun…"_

_There was a large, fluffy blanket spread before her with a picnic dinner spanning its length._

"_Happy anniversary, babydoll." He smiled behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. It had been a year since they had made their relationship official, and Kiba had very special plans for that night… plans he hoped he'd been able to keep a secret – a surprise - plans he hoped would be successful._

_They sat and ate together in comfortable quiet. "I… I feel terrible," Hinata said timidly. "I did not get a gift for you."_

"_Havin' you here with me's a gift. I don't need anything else." Kiba's toothy grin melted her heart._

_After they finished their meal and put everything away, they rested and cuddled with the blanket beneath them. He leaned his back against a tree and she nestled between his legs, against his chest._

"_D'ya know how much I love you?"_

"_Yes, Kiba-kun… I love you, too."_

"_How much do you love me?" he whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her spine._

_She sat up and looked into his eyes. What was he playing at?_

"_Enough to marry me?"_

_She froze. "W-what?"_

_"I want to always be with you, Hyuuga Hinata. You're all I think about, night and day. It drives me crazy. Make an honest man outta me." He pulled the jewel from his pocket and slid it onto her left ring finger. "Please?"_

_She stared at it in awe._ "_K-K…" she thought she might cry. "Ki… ba… kun…"_

"_Is that a 'yes?'" She could hear the hope in his voice._

"_Y-Yes!" she stammered, embracing him. They shared a sweet kiss, then locked eyes. They gazed at each other for several minutes. There was no need for words; their happiness in the moment was enough._

_Hinata had a thought. "You said you wanted to know how much I love you, right, Kiba-kun?" she asked shyly._

_"I think you just answered that question." He had the silliest of smiles plastered across his face. She had just agreed to be his wife. What more could he ask for?_

_"Let me show you." She kissed him again, and the intensity rapidly escalated._

_He was taken off guard by the sudden physicality, but gladly followed her lead._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiba-kun..." she gasped between frantic kisses. "I... I'm ready."_

_Kiba pulled his mouth away from Hinata's and stared at her incredulously. "Really? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." The usually timid girl surprised herself when she raised her body to straddle him. She kissed him again, even more forcefully than before. She was getting a body rush from being so uncharacteristically aggressive. It was an amazing feeling._

"_Hinata…" Kiba moaned into her mouth as his hands traveled to her hips. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt so right. He was the one she would be with forever, and she wanted to give herself to him completely._

_He stopped suddenly and touched her face._ "_Are you __absolutely__ sure you want this?" His look of genuine worry made her love and want him more._

_Her cheeks were visibly red, even in the meager moonlight. "I am more certain of this than I have ever been of anything."_

_Afterward, they held each other in the cold night. "You've made me the happiest man on Earth," Kiba told her as he took her hand, observing her new adornment._

"_And I'm the happiest woman." Hinata released a contented, relaxed yawn._


	6. Plotting

A/N: My last chapter has undergone quite a bit of surgery because I was in a hurry to publish and posted it before I was really happy with it. You might want to go back and reread it. I overhauled the apartment scene and tweaked the end to make it less abrupt and OOC for Hinata.

I'm concerned that this chapter is a little out of place, but I felt the need to give a glimpse into Shikamaru's past and current dynamic with Ino since he mentioned it to Kiba in Chapter 2… plus, it does help the plot progress a little bit.

Nothing about the Naruto series is my original work except my own stories about the creator's characters.

**Oh, I almost forgot because I'm a big jerkface... *sweatdrop* thanks to SilverWolfStar for beta-reading this for me!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Plotting**

"Okay," Ino started as they sat at the booth, "You're the master strategist. What do _you_ suggest?"

"I suggest, first of all, that we go somewhere else. Crowds are bothersome."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The bar was packed, and the jukebox blared louder than all the patrons' voices combined.

"How about we go to your place? Mine's a mess."

"Fine… You're such a burden."

"So, anyway," she continued as they set off, "Hinata has just been wandering the streets, not saying a word to anyone. She won't eat. She's scaring me."

"I had to kick Kiba out this morning so he'd actually see the light of day. He's just been bummin' around my apartment like a poor, heartbroken loser."

"Aw, cut him some slack. You've been there, haven't you?" She winked at him.

Shikamaru's back stiffened. "Don't bring _that_ up. We're only teaming up like this for them. Leave _us_ out of it." He remembered what he'd told Kiba about his rapport with his ex-girlfriend and realized he'd been lying to himself. This sucked.

"What, you _don't_ _miss_ me?"

"No way. You were so annoying." Shikamaru had learned that with Ino, the term '_high maintenance' _was a grievous understatement.

"That's not what you used to say when we… you know..." Her implication trailed off but made a direct hit as she traced her index finger along his bicep.

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and glowered at her, pulling his arm from her reach.

"You're a bitch."

He said it in his usual bored tone, but with an edge to it, emphasizing the last word.

Ino felt like she'd just been slapped. That was the meanest thing he'd ever said to her.

"Oh, really?" she challenged the spiky-ponytailed slacker. "'Bitch' _**this**__."_

She slammed him against the nearest wall, kissing him with a fury that would rival the Kyuubi's.

He pushed her away quickly. "Get off me! Temari'll have my head on a pike…"

"Oh, so you're just worried about her _finding out_?"

"No. I don't want you all over me like this."

"I can tell differently," she singsonged coquettishly, noting his quickened breathing.

"Damn it… Just cut it out. Haven't you done enough to screw me over?" He turned his back to the kunoichi, crossing his arms. She hugged him, leaning her cheek against his back. He escaped her grasp again, keeping her away with his shadow possession jutsu.

"What's your problem?" he implored her. "We're done. Over. I have someone else. Why are you messing with my head?"

"I…" Her cocky smirk softened into a wistful smile. "I… kinda miss you?"

"That's a crock. What about _Sai_?" To see the face the shinobi made upon mentioning the fake-smiled one, you would think he'd smelled something foul.

Ino had latched onto the other man – who, incidentally, slightly resembled Sasuke - the second he dubbed her _'gorgeous.' _She never actually cheated on Shikamaru, but it was clear to him that she mentally checked out of the relationship when Sai arrived on the scene.

His father tried to convince him that it was just innocent flirting - a phase - and that his mother had behaved the exact same way at that age. Regardless, his pride would not allow him to stand by and watch his girlfriend fawn over another guy.

"Oh… Sai?" Ino asked, as if he'd brought up someone from the distant past. "I cut him loose weeks ago. He's decent-looking, but he's a jackass. He's not romantic. He has no sense of humor. He has _no clue_ how to please a woman. None of his books can help him there. You're _much_ better than him…"

She paused, realizing what she'd said, and attempted a recovery. "…not that that means much." She fought back the blush threatening to color her cheeks.

Shikamaru simply gave her a look of exasperation, wishing the subject of his sexual prowess would be dropped. She'd taught him everything he knew, and she knew it.

Ino lost the attitude then. She gave up her ever-present swagger for a split second and looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry I hurt you, Shika."

Shikamaru's eye twitched when he heard the affectionate diminutive. Nobody had ever called him that but her.

"We're… off topic." He released the technique so she could walk. "We're supposed to be figuring out how to help Kiba and Hinata."

"I've never seen you focus this much on a task before."

"You've never had to share your apartment with a depressed guy and his enormous, equally moody pet for a week, have you?" Shikamaru retorted. His face relaxed and he sighed, rubbing one of his temples to ward off a headache. "Are you going to behave yourself now?"

Ino pouted, but nodded. "You're no fun."

"Really. I mean it. Cool it." Her pout made him smile a little despite his best efforts to stay serious.

In response to his thaw, she smiled back. "Miss Thing's one lucky chick."

He couldn't avoid a hollow, quiet laugh as they started to walk again.

"We need to get them somewhere alone together… but how can we do it without being too obvious?" Shikamaru threw the question over his shoulder, making a point of not looking at Ino.

He was contemplating a number of things, and the one thought he tried hardest to push to the back of his mind was the most persistent: _'Of course, she'd pull this on me after I've got another girl. Why are women so troublesome?'_

"I have an idea… Let's go talk to Sakura!" She grabbed his hand and took off running.

* * *

The pink-haired girl leaned against the control panel and blew a huge bubble that matched her hair. It fell from her mouth, making a_plop_ sound on the concrete when she saw him coming. They'd known each other for years and had been dating for months, but he could still make her jaw drop when he caught her off guard. She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to see how beautiful he was, inside and out.

"Hi, handsome…"

"Hello, darling." Lee enfolded Sakura in his strong, bandaged arms and rubbed his nose against hers, chuckling. "It appears that you have lost your gum." He was completely oblivious to the reason.

"I'm so glad you're here…. I'm bored out of my mind! This place is dead." She indicated the sedentary rides and inert teenagers slouching on chairs in the game booths.

"Is that all I am to you?" he questioned with an artificial look of hurt on his face. "Entertainment?"

"Among other things…" She grabbed the front of his signature green bodysuit and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

"Gawd… Get a room, you guys!"

Their lips separated and they saw Ino, rolling her eyes, with a disgruntled Shikamaru in tow.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura chimed. "What brings you here?" She rotated so that she could face her friend without having to leave her boyfriend's embrace.

"You've heard about Kiba and Hinata, right, forehead girl?"

"Who hasn't?"

"It is very sad," Lee nodded from behind Sakura's shoulder. "They were so well-suited to one another."

"Well," Ino continued, trying not to puke watching the disgustingly adorable couple in front of her, "I have a plan to get them back together. But I need your help."

"The oldest trick in the book, eh?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Bingo."

* * *

A/N: So – yay… Shikamaru and Ino are plotting, and weird dumper's remorse stuff is goin' down. I can't help but think of "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects when I think of Shika and Ino. :-p

On a related note, I was actually looking on YouTube for a Shika/Ino AMV set to that song (there aren't any, believe it or not) when I stumbled across "Konoha High School." It's a fan comic - Kind of a cool AU treatment. It has me intrigued. It's written originally in Spanish, but there are English translations, too. Lee's a little OOC for my tastes, but it's still fun – besides, it's an AU story. Akatsuki hangs out and eats pizza at Itachi's house, for chrissakes.

Quick little plug for my other stuff – I have 2 ShikaTema oneshots and I'm working on a SakuLee multichap. I'd really appreciate reads and reviews.


	7. A Night Out

A/N: Here ya go, kids – new chapter. I hope it's not too cheesy or clichéd.

Yes, I had to write Gaara cute and eating something sugary…. I can't help it. It's just too much fun.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Did you _really_ have to drag me here?"

"Yes. You're in a funk. You need a night out." Kiba had gone to talk with Shikamaru after his epiphany at Hinata's apartment, only to be immediately ushered back out the door.

"Why can't I just _stay_ in my funk? I'm startin' to get used to it… it's almost comfortable now."

"Kiba… you're getting lazier than me. That's messed up."

Shikamaru quickly spotted his girlfriend once they'd paid their admission. "Oi, Temari!"

"Aw, man… I'm the third wheel? Lame." Kiba whined, crossing his arms.

"Nah..." Shikamaru sneered. "She brought a date for you, too."

Gaara followed behind Temari, happily licking an ice cream cone, oblivious to the rest of the world. Kiba might have been amused by the scary shinobi's acting so human if he hadn't been in such a dour mood.

"So funny, I forgot to laugh…" he grumbled, "Dick."

"Okay, everybody!" Sakura announced over the speakers. "Here's the deal. We're going to play Ferris wheel roulette. Guys line up on one side and ladies on the other. Chop chop!" She pulled a lever and two walls rose from the ground, blocking the two lines' views of each other. "You get who you get. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

Temari shrugged. "It could be fun, and Gaara needs a ride he can finish his ice cream on anyway." She indicated the red-haired boy and his confection.

"I bet I can arrange it so we end up together," Shikamaru bragged, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sure you can," she replied, trying to look and sound bored but failing miserably. It was clear they were smitten with each other.

Kiba felt lonelier than ever watching them. "I dunno what I'd say to some girl I don't know." He wished Hinata were there with him.

"Stop being a baby. You're getting on the Ferris wheel." Shikamaru pushed him into the guys' line, spying Ino and giving her a covert hand signal when Hinata wasn't looking.

* * *

"Ino, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata's pale lavender eyes looked intensely unhappy and nervous.

"C'mon…. Where's your sense of adventure? You could meet a total hottie."

The last thing Hinata was thinking about was meeting _'a total hottie.'_ She wished Kiba were there with her.

"Let the game begin! Hey-oh!" Sakura cried as she admitted the first pair of riders into a partitioned car.

The line moved quickly and soon Ino climbed in. "See you on the other side, Hina!"

She watched, pleased with herself, as Hinata and Kiba unsuspectingly boarded their compartment below.

"Shika! We pulled it off! It's only a matter of time now." Ino pushed open the partition and raised her hand for a high five.

"What'd you and my sister's asshole boyfriend pull off?"

Her jaw dropped when she discovered Kankuro looking back at her instead of Shikamaru. '_Damn it! I was sure we coordinated so we'd end up in the same car… Probably left me hanging for Miss Thing. Ugh.'_

"Don't ask…"

"'Kay. I'm Kankuro."

"Ino. I think we've met before." They shook hands.

"Come to think of it, you do look familiar."

"So…" she searched in the air for small talk. "How's life in Suna?"

"Meh… a lotta sand. Hot as Hell. Comin' here's a nice break." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Plus Temari's in a better mood when she gets to see Shithead. Tem in a better mood means we're all in a better mood."

Ino laughed at Kankuro's commentary on his tempestuous sister and Shikamaru.

'_Y'know, in normal clothes, without the face paint and stupid kitty hat, he actually looks kind of tasty_,' she thought.

"I've never seen you without your puppets and battle gear. You like doing this civilian stuff?"

Kankuro smiled. "Yeah… Nothing like loadin' up on junk food and then tryin' to make yourself puke it up on rides." He added with a wink, "Not to mention that instead of bein' in the desert with a bunch of dolls, I'm up in the sky with a cute girl right now. Can't exactly complain about that."

"Well…" Ino cocked her head to the side and twirled the end of her ponytail around her index finger. "That's sweet of you to say. You're not so bad yourself."

"Really?" The older boy stretched his arms, letting one rest across the back of her seat as it came down. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

* * *

Kiba and Hinata sat in apprehensive silence for a while, neither really wanting to be the one to initiate the interaction with their mystery partner.

Finally, after the wheel had been completely loaded and was in continuous motion, Kiba spoke. "Sorry you got stuck with me. I'm gonna be a crappy person to be on this ride with. I just broke up with my fiancée. My friend made me do this."

She immediately recognized his voice, but said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she would be physically able to speak even if she did.

He went on. "I miss her _so much_… it's _killin' _me. I have no idea what to do without her. She's all I ever wanted."

He felt a little bit guilty about dumping all of this onto an unfamiliar person, but she remained silent, so he continued.

"She's with some other guy now, but I would totally take her back if she asked. Am I a sucker or what?" He produced a small, self-deprecating laugh, but went quiet when he heard sniffles from the other side of the divider.

"Aw… no… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. What kinda jerk am I, bitchin' to a total stranger about my problems?" He was absolutely mortified. He couldn't hold on to Hinata, and here he was disaffecting this poor girl before even seeing her face.

The screen slid to the side, and Kiba thought his extreme loneliness must be causing him to hallucinate.

"…Hinata?"

Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "I… I miss you too…. K-Kiba… kun…"

The wheel stopped, with their compartment just short of the top.


	8. What Do We Do Now?

A/N: Yep... another chapter. Hope you like it! **Thanks to makura_moderski, once again, for being an awesome beta reader for me!**

No part of the original Naruto series is my work. Just this story.

Please review! :) I hope Kiba's not too dramatic in this one. He's a bit of an emotional mess right now.

* * *

**Chapter 8: What Do We Do Now?**

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, and opened them again.

"Hinata? Is it really you, or am I goin' nuts?"

"No... It's... It's really me." Hinata smiled at him through her tears.

He reached out and softly brushed them away, partially as an excuse to touch her to make sure she was real. He didn't believe his eyes and ears. He needed confirmation through a third sense.

She took hold of his hand with both of hers. "I am so glad to see you. I've felt terrible."

"Me, too."

He noticed the engagement ring still on her finger as she held his hand.

"Please understand... When I said..."

"Don't." He cut her off, holding up his free hand. "Not now. I just wanna sit here with you for a minute without thinkin' about any of that."

He hugged her as if she would disappear from his life forever if he let her go. Her scent intoxicated him as he kissed her cheek softly.

_'Yep, she's real, all right.'_ Kiba dissolved into a relieved expression.

"Gods, I've missed you, babydoll," he whispered almost inaudibly. His feather-light words brought a lump to Hinata's throat. He held her until it was time for them to disembark.

"So..." she questioned tentatively as he helped her down from the car, "what... what do we do now?"

"I dunno." He looked down at the ground as they walked side by side across the midway. He was at a complete loss.

He was so happy on the Ferris wheel with her in his arms. It was easy. Simple. It felt like nothing had changed. But now that they'd come back down to Earth, all the questions in the back of his mind were assaulting him. What had happened between Hinata and Naruto after she confessed her feelings? Why was she still wearing the ring? Who did she really love?

Kiba kept watching the grass until he heard Hinata stop moving. He looked up. "Are you..."

His breath hitched in his throat upon getting a good look at her full body for the first time since they'd separated. The blond bastard was right; she hadn't been eating. It had been only a week, but her clothes hung loose on her already thin frame and her cheekbones were more defined than usual.

"You... you really need to eat something..." He was ashamed he hadn't noticed before.

She changed the subject. "I-I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you. It was... an accident." She tapped her index fingers together, staring at her feet.

"But... you and Uzumaki…"

"…are nothing," she completed the sentence for him, raising her gaze to his face. "Please come home, Kiba-kun... I need you."

What Kiba had said in the festive air, when he thought Hinata was a stranger, suddenly seemed foreign to him. The nagging conflict he held in this moment was almost tangible as he stood face-to-face with her.

He loved her still; that much was certain. He always would. But when he locked his eyes on hers, her voice echoed in his head. "I love you, Naruto-kun..." Every second was another pinprick. He felt raw as he looked at her.

"I'll take you home just to make sure you get some food in your stomach, but I dunno if I can move back in."

"At least spend the night. We have so much to talk about..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, either."

He flinched when she took his hand, but didn't pull away. He was afraid to make any sudden movements around her. She seemed so fragile.

"Let's get you fed. C'mon."

They walked hand in hand from the fairgrounds to the apartment, followed closely by a happy Akamaru. Kiba opened the door, let go of Hinata's hand and headed into the kitchen.

The refrigerator was practically bare, hosting only some expired milk and various condiment bottles. He realized with a bite of guilt that they were supposed to buy groceries that day - the day he left her. She clearly hadn't bothered to go out on her own after that.

"Looks like a shopping trip's in order," he called as he reentered the living room. He found Hinata fast asleep on the couch.

'She must not've been sleepin' much, either,' he thought. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with a crisp, cool sheet.

"Kiba... kun..." Hinata muttered as he turned to leave the room, "Please stay."

He returned to her bedside, smoothing her bangs away from her forehead.

"I'll be right back, baby..." His voice and face softened with a fondness he couldn't suppress. "I gotta get you some grub before you waste away on me, okay?"

"Okay..."

She quickly drifted off to sleep again and he slipped out to go to the market.

When he returned, Kiba immediately set to work cooking. It was comforting, moving around in a bright, clean kitchen he knew like the back of his hand, reaching instinctively into various drawers and cabinets for the utensils and seasonings he needed. It was also a little unnerving, though, because he was still trying to process the events and emotions of the day.

'_This is completely insane_,' he thought._ 'All week long, I've been wishin' I could get her back, and now she's back, and I'm not sure if I want her... What the hell's wrong with me?'_

After he finished preparing the meal, he loaded it onto a tray and carried it up the stairs, knocking gently on the bedroom door frame as he approached. "Room service," he said quietly.

Hinata sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as the cover fell from her small body. "Kiba-kun?" She was afraid the entire day had been a dream until the smell of food wafted to her nose and she saw Kiba's adoring smile as he set the tray in front of her.

"You're not allowed to leave this bed until you clean your plate, missy," he scolded her playfully. She smiled weakly back. He was so thoughtful.

"Go on... eat before ya pass out again!"

She picked up the chopsticks and did as she was told. She really had been hungry; she'd just been so preoccupied that she hadn't realized it. Soon, every morsel on her plate and every drop of juice in the glass were gone.

"That's my girl." Kiba sounded pleased as he cleared away the dishes. Hinata followed him to the kitchen.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Need somethin' else?"

"No... just... thank you for dinner."

"No worries. You looked like you were 'bout to keel over. I wasn't gonna let that happen on my watch." He winked at her in his best effort to conceal his inner turmoil.

She sat at the table and watched him wash her plate and glass. "You really don't have to do that."

"I told ya it's nothin'."

"I…" she attempted again to broach the topic that still hung in the air like humidity. "I really didn't mean what I said to N-"

"Don't say his name," Kiba warned.

"Kiba-kun... I really didn't... I love y-"

"Why do you keep lyin' to me like this, huh? Do you think I'm stupid? Is that it?" He turned and glared at her. All the pain and anger from their last confrontation returned, causing his body to tense.

"No! I... It's not..." she stammered helplessly.

"You made me fall for you. I gave you everything... and then at the first sign that _**he**_ might throw you a scrap of attention, I didn't matter anymore... I'm _disposable_ to you. That's bad enough, but at least have the decency to be honest about it."

"Wh-what?" was the only response Hinata could utter.

Kiba's voice gradually rose until he was shouting. "Just admit it... You never wanted _me_ - it was always _**HIM**_!"

His hands were shaking so badly, he dropped the plate he was still holding, causing it to shatter on the floor. Hinata leapt from her chair in shock, adding to the ruckus when she knocked it over. Akamaru whined from behind the couch.

He turned away from her, disregarding the shambles. His voice was level and emotionless when he spoke again.

"I had a moment of weakness. I tried to pretend everything's okay... but nothing's okay. I shouldn't've come here."

Kiba stalked through the apartment to the front hall. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Hinata's sobs. The sound hit him like a kick to the gut.

"Shit." He lowered his arm from the door. He'd walked away from her once. He didn't have the strength to do it again. He made his way back into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to find her crying over the fallen chair.

"Hinata..."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Kiba-kun..."

He hated seeing her like this. "I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"It... it's... okay." She swiped at her eyes, trying to clear the wetness from her face.

"No, it's not. You wanted to talk this out. I'm sorry... I'll listen."

Despite her most determined attempts to calm herself, she started crying again.

Kiba took a couple of steps toward her. "What's wrong? I promise I won't yell at you anymore..."

She slowly stood. "It's just that... I'm s-scared."

"Scared of what?"

Was she scared of _him_? The thought made his entire body radiate with self-hatred.

"I'm... I'm scared that I've lost you for good... that you don't love me anymore..."

He stood with his mouth hanging open. He was flabbergasted by Hinata's blunt statement.

She made slow progress across the room toward him as she continued to speak.

"I promise what I said... what I told him... was a mistake... A really, really big mistake. I didn't mean it. I swear on my life. I love you, Kiba-kun..." She whimpered as the words tumbled from her mouth.

He finally found his voice again. "I really wanna believe you, but..."

She collapsed against him and clung to his waist. "Please believe me! I really do love you... and I still want to be your wife."

Kiba was again at a loss for words for a moment or two.

"Please... say something." Tears still stained Hinata's cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Well..." He cautiously slipped his arms around the girl he couldn't resist. "You can rest assured that I still love you. I always will, no matter what. You know that." She sighed into his chest, catching her breath.

"But it's gonna take a little while before we're back to what we were, babydoll." He ran a hand through her long, silky hair. "I can't marry someone who I'm afraid's gonna get snatched away by some other guy at any second."

She looked up at him, nodding in understanding.

"Stay with me tonight."

"No." It physically hurt him to say that word to her. He never had before. "I can't."

Her eyes glistened with the threat of new tears. "Please... I don't want you to go away. What if you never come back?"

She had no idea how easily she could change his mind with just a few words. "Okay... I'll sleep on the couch."

"I was hoping you'd come upstairs... It's been so hard to sleep without you. I get so cold..."

He didn't stand a chance. He couldn't tell her _'no'_ twice. His shoulders fell as he accepted his fate.

"Oh, all right..." he surrendered, resting a hand on top of her head affectionately.

_'I really am a fool,' _Kiba thought as Hinata dozed contentedly against his chest. _'There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.'_


	9. Story Day

A/N: Here's another chapter, children.

Originally, I thought a nice little bonbon chapter showing Hinata's and Kiba's remaining affection for each other would be a nice segue into something more plot propellant, but then I decided to describe what Kiba's going through a little more. It would be too rushed otherwise. It might still be. Let me know in your reviews. I wanted to show that he's still really conflicted inside. I hope it makes sense and does not seem like he's losing his mind, going multi-personality or something.

I hope the dream in this chapter isn't too over the top. It just came to me and seemed to fit.

I'm going back through this story and "After All" and editing mercilessly. I'm not changing anything that's going to affect plot, though. I'm looking at sentence structure, tense errors, plot points that contradict each other, inconsistencies in my use of Japanese vs. English, etc. Please point out mistakes or weirdness if you see any.

On another note, I'm thinking about taking the Kanku/Ino side pairing and the potential Shika/Tema/Ino triangle from this story and spinning them off into a separate story. I can see it taking on a life of its own, and I don't want to interrupt the flow of this story with too much side material. Any thoughts?

The Naruto series is still not mine. Darn.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Story Day**

It had been a month since Hinata's reunion with Kiba. He'd moved his belongings back into the apartment, but with the understanding that he was not yet "officially" living there again. He would stay with Shikamaru or his mother any time he felt the need to be alone.

Kiba swung on an emotional pendulum. He went from being warm, kind and loving to being cold, quiet, and defensive, and across the spectrum in between. It was exhausting for him and Hinata both.

Their relationship was strained, but slowly on the mend. It seemed for every couple of steps they took forward, there was a step back. Every day, she told him, "I love you, Kiba-kun." He returned the sentiment about half the time. Otherwise, he simply gave her a questioning look. This hurt her worse every time he did it, but she remained persistent.

There wasn't much physical contact between them. On good days, there would be hugs. Occasionally, he would cuddle with her in bed instead of merely being there as a human pillow as she nestled close to him. They hadn't kissed since the morning of Pein's attack on the village. Any time Hinata tried to kiss him, Kiba drew away, apprehensive. He'd already given in too much.

He had forgiven her, but he feared letting his defenses down too quickly could be a fatal decision. He'd get sucked back into her and forget everything. He knew he couldn't hold onto this forever, but he wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

The thunder seemed to shake the whole village as torrential rain beat down on the windows of Konoha's homes. The village hadn't seen a storm like this in quite some time. Kiba woke with a start after a particularly loud thunderclap and found himself alone. He stood up, pulled his shirt on, and padded downstairs.

This was going to be one of his middle-of-the-road, slightly-responsive-but-numb days. Whether he would return Hinata's "I love you" this day could not be predicted any more than the results of a coin toss, even by Kiba himself.

He found Hinata curled up on the couch with a mug and a book. "Good morning," he said in a quiet monotone.

Despite his attempt at a subtle entrance, she jumped in surprise, spilling brown liquid down the front of her shirt.

"K-Kiba-kun! Good morning." She blushed from embarrassment, but smiled at him anyway. "Please excuse me while I change." She put down the book and cup on the table next to the couch and ran up the stairs to her closet.

He wandered across the room, casually surveying the end table. He could smell that the beverage was chocolate. He recognized the book as the last one they'd read together.

He didn't hear the sound of the washing machine starting. He stood there, transfixed on the book's cover.

"Okay, all better..." Hinata entered the room again wearing a fresh blouse. Her face fell when she saw Kiba's expression in reaction to her drink and reading material. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I'm... sorry..." she walked toward him. "I know that used to be _our_ tradition, not _mine_, but I have grown so accustomed to it, and I didn't know if you would..."

"Yeah... It's okay. I get it."

It was customary for Kiba and Hinata to have "Story Day" when it stormed. Kiba would make hot cocoa and they would laze in bed, reading to each other.

"I moved down here so I wouldn't wake you," she explained timidly. "I didn't know when you'd be up."

"It's really okay," he replied, closing the gap between the two of them and giving her a small, almost automatic hug. "I should get dressed and go, though. I had a rough night. I think I need some space."

"Bad dreams again?"

"Yeah."

Kiba had a recurring nightmare that crept into his brain at least once a week. Hinata lay dying, blood at the corners of her mouth. In the frustrating way that many dreams went, Kiba was restrained from helping her or interacting with the scene at all, mute and immobile - a captive, silenced audience. She would use one of her last breaths to weakly call out, "Naruto… kun…" The Uzumaki would rush to her side. He would kiss her, smearing her blood on both of their faces, before she went limp in his arms.

Hinata did not know the specifics of this dream, but she knew it had to be something very bad. He usually slept like a log, but when he dreamed, he tossed and turned and woke up multiple times in the night. In the morning, he would usually go out for the day.

"You'll catch your death out there right now!" She held onto him tightly. "Besides, I know what Akamaru smells like when he is wet. Shikamaru would kill you both, and your mother would not be too happy, either. She keeps all the dogs inside when it rains for a reason." She looked up at his face with a shy smile.

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her comment. "When you're right, you're right..." He inwardly damned his weakness for the Hyuuga heiress. "And you're right."

"...K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he answered. He was unsure of how he felt at the moment._ 'Story of my life these days,' _he thought.

"Would you care to join me for Story Day?" she proposed.

He lost focus for a moment. The image of her dying in the dirt flashed in his head, but it was different. He saw himself beside her this time, holding her hand while Sakura healed her. She was going to be okay. _They_ were going to be okay.

He decided he was willing to take another step toward the return to normalcy. Maybe the nightmares would stop if he did.

"Well… Since I'm stayin' put anyway, why not?" He made his way to the kitchen. He found a cup sitting on the counter and a pot of cocoa on the stove with the low-set element keeping it warm.

"I was hoping you would accept," she said sheepishly behind him. "Story Day alone is almost worse than sleeping alone." She moved forward and ladled some of the sweet fluid into his mug. "It's not as good as yours, but I tried."

"I'm sure it's fine." He soon discovered it was more than fine. It was delicious.

In addition to the vanilla extract he usually added, she'd stirred and served it with a cinnamon stick. The subtle flavoring danced across his taste buds as he sipped, inducing a tiny sigh of pleasure. This was home revived. Chocolate and the girl he loved.

"This is damn good, babydoll."

She brightened with hope when he used his pet name for her. "Thanks..."

Kiba's brow crinkled in thought. "We're gonna have to talk with Lady Hokage about our situation, you know." Tsunade performed the majority of ninja marriage ceremonies in Konoha, and she required couples to go through counseling with her before she would marry them.

"I..." Hinata had been so focused on fixing their relationship herself, she hadn't thought about that. "Y-You're right. What do you think she'll suggest?"

"We won't know 'til we see her, I guess..."

"Well, I suppose I will go get my coat." Before Hinata could turn away, Kiba caught her by the wrist.

"We can't go today... It's Story Day. Traditions have to be observed." He smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Besides, I can't have you gettin' sick again. Seems like I just nursed you back to health not too long ago."

Kiba put his arms around Hinata again while she giggled. He was still a little gun shy, but he was starting to get more comfortable with her, and it was getting harder and harder to avoid touching her. His mood had elevated over the course of their conversation. He rarely budged from his established waking demeanor, but today was different. This was a breakthrough.

"So, how far did you get into that book without me, hmm?"

"Oh... not very far. We can start over if you'd like." Her pale lavender eyes shone with excitement into his.

"Nah." He brought his head down slowly - carefully - and gave her the briefest, softest of kisses. "I think I remember what happens."


	10. Our Blob

A/N: Creative "chakra" is a bit low lately. Lots going on in the real world for me. Plus I think I've bitten off more than I can chew with having 4 chapter fics going at once. Damn the plot bunnies and their reluctance to be oneshots.

I'm not sure if I like this chapter… I'm not all that sure whether I want the story to take this direction. There's a distinct possibility of heavy edits.

Anyway, I think it's high time for the obligatory "Reviewer Roll Call" for this story:

**Shikamaru lover4ever ****(reviewed every single chapter so far – yosh!)**

**Animefreak126 (reviewed every single chapter so far – w00t!)**

**you know. that one girl.**

**Cake-Is-Life**

**Kazo Sakamari**

**TallyMai**

**Aka Aurora**

**Lunetaylina**

**wisdom-jewel**

**Alya Kihaku**

**MissGreenBrier2013**

**animalandanimelover**

**bleachbabe03**

**superkittie95**

**dark-lelu**

Muchos gracias por your encouraging/helpful/funny/cute reviews! :-D

**makura_moderski** and **SilverWolfStar** – thanks for being awesome betas and for the super ego-boosting comments!

The Naruto series is still the creation and property of Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Our Blob**

"We really don't have to do this," Kiba told Hinata as they walked toward his mother's house. "We can just go home."

"No… I'm much better now, Kiba-kun. I think I just needed some air."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The worry he felt was obviously displayed in his features.

"Yes… I think it was just something I ate. Don't worry." She smiled weakly at him.

"Seriously, she doesn't even know we're comin'. It's not a letdown if she's not expectin' me."

"You haven't seen her in almost a week. I don't want to keep you."

"I could take you home first so you can lie down…"

"No, really… I'm fine."

Upon hearing heaving noises, Tsunade had opened her office door to see Kiba holding Hinata's hair back as she vomited into the wastebasket on the landing. She decided to postpone their counseling session, giving Hinata some medicinal herbs for the nausea. She ordered Kiba to bring her back if she did not feel better by the next day. He'd insisted on carrying her down the stairs, putting her down only after they were outside.

He squeezed her hand as they approached the Inuzuka house. "I dunno… you still look kinda green to me."

"I will tell you if I start to feel ill again. I promise. You need to see your family. Tsunade-sama's herbs are working already."

Hinata had been dealing with an unruly stomach for several days now, but she'd managed to conceal that fact until that morning. '_No need to worry Kiba,'_ she'd thought. '_I'm sure it's nothing. It will be over soon enough.'_

"Okay, if you're sure…" He still wasn't fully convinced, but he knocked on the door anyway.

"Mom, Kiba's here!" Hana called as she looked through the peephole. "And he brought Hinata…" She fought back an irritated groan upon seeing the first and only person to break her little brother's heart.

"Let 'em in," Tsume called back from the kitchen.

"Do I have to?" she half-kidded. Only half. That was good, right?

"Yes. He's your brother and he loves that girl. Doesn't matter what you think of it."

"I can put her down for ya," she'd said jokingly to Kiba when she'd first heard about what happened. He'd laughed a tiny bit, but it was fake and she knew it. He usually found the vet humor hilarious.

'_If he forgave her, so can I,' _she had to remind herself as she opened the door_. 'She's going to be a part of the family, so I'd better get used to it.'_

"Li'l bro!" she cried, tousling Kiba's hair the way she always did.

"Hana..." Kiba couldn't suppress a toothy grin at his sister's greeting.

The siblings hugged and were quickly enveloped together in their mother's embrace.

"It's so nice to have both of my babies at home," Tsume sighed. That's when she looked up and saw Hinata, looking a bit awkward… and there was something else she couldn't quite place . She looked like she didn't feel well, but there was another quality to her appearance that was... different.

"Now that I think about it, I actually have three babies, since you're considered part of our brood now, too, Hinata-chan." She smiled, trying her best to think about her son's happiness. Really, despite recent events, she couldn't be too angry. Hinata had worked so hard to redeem herself the last several weeks, and Kiba was starting to act like himself again.

"A…Arigato, Tsume-san."

The three broke their group embrace. "So, how's the invalid been faring without me?" Kiba teased, indicating Tsume's ankle. She'd sprained it the week before.

"How many times have I needed your help with anything?" Tsume smirked. He really did get his attitude from her. "Seriously, though, I'm glad you're here, kiddo." It was her turn to ruffle Kiba's hair.

"Do I smell ribs? Because I can definitely _help_ you eat them."

Hana laughed. "You sure do. Mom's been on this 'homemaker' kick since she's been on medical leave. She's getting a little stir crazy."

"I can walk just fine… I don't even need a brace," Tsume whined, lifting her left foot, wiggling her toes and rotating the ankle joint to illustrate her point, detracting from it a little bit when she winced slightly. "But Tsunade-sama won't give me any missions for another two weeks. I'm so _bored. _An Inuzuka needs action to survive…"

"Ain't that the truth?" Kiba grumbled, lamenting his own lack of missions as of late. "But seriously, Ma, you need to take it easy. If you hurt yourself worse, you'll really be laid up for a while."

"Yeah, yeah… At least being cooped up in this damn house gives me an excuse to give my boy a good meal. C'mon in."

Hinata, still feeling a little left out, followed Kiba to the kitchen table, taking a seat beside him. It was just as well, she thought. She wasn't sick to her stomach anymore, but she was tired and not feeling all that talkative.

Instead of joining the conversation, she simply observed the interaction between the three. It made her happy to see such a loving family - the kind of family she wanted to have with Kiba someday - so different from the cold, divided, status-obsessed group who raised her.

They barely even acknowledged her move from the Hyuuga compound into the apartment with Kiba. Most of them had just pretended not to notice that one of their own was engaged to wed a man without noble blood. It was an unspoken understanding that she would not be welcomed back into the clan if she married him.

Hiashi had not bothered to try to convince her to stay and consider another choice of husband. Unbeknownst to the others, he knew how happy the Inuzuka boy made his daughter, and knew it was best that he let her go. He'd given her a generous amount of money and his hushed blessing. Hanabi would become the heiress now, but Hinata was far more content to bask in the warmth of Kiba's childhood home, thinking about their future together.

"Hinata-chan?" Hana's voice pierced her solitary bubble. "Aren't you going to have some ribs?"

"You really should try these," Kiba told her between bites. "They're awesome."

"I… I'm not really hungry." She smiled at her fiancé, his face stained with barbeque sauce. "But you go ahead."

He and the other two women did just that, until the serving plate was piled with picked-clean bones.

"Kiba," Tsume said, wiping her mouth, "why don't you help me clean up? Hana can keep Hinata company for a few minutes."

"Sure." He planted a kiss on the top of Hinata's head before he turned to the sink. She followed Hana into the living room with the cup of tea Tsume had offered her. They sat together on the sofa.

"So," Hana asked in a tone she hoped sounded nonchalant, "when are you due?"

Hinata involuntarily gasped at the question, choking on her tea. "Wh-what do you mean, Hana-san?" she spluttered.

"You mean you're not?"

"Not what?"

"Pregnant!" Tsume whispered to her son. "I can tell. I can recognize the signs, even this early on. She has 'the glow,' Kiba. I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Kiba simply stood and stared, slack-jawed, at his mother. "What? She didn't tell me…"

"She might not know it herself yet. Has she been sick lately?"

Kiba nodded, stupefied. "But… how…"

"Now's not the time to act innocent," Tsume and Hana said to Kiba and Hinata respectively.

"We need to get you on prenatal vitamins ASAP. How far along are you?" Hana questioned, assessing Hinata's stomach. She wasn't showing yet.

"I… I don't know. I thought it was just stress… or that I had a s-stomach virus," Hinata told her sincerely, her shaky nerves allowing a bit of her stutter to come back as she slowly put her cup and saucer on the coffee table.

"How late is your period?"

She had to stop and really think about the answer to that question. With all the strain on her relationship with Kiba, she hadn't even noticed her cycle was off schedule. She realized she was almost a full month late.

"Oh, dear…"

With that, Hinata fainted into Hana's arms.

"We haven't… y'know… in a while," Kiba told his mother, a humiliated shade of crimson nearly camouflaging the tattoos on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was talking to her about this.

"Once is all it takes, and it hasn't been that long since your falling out."

"B-but… we've always used protection."

"Even barrier jutsus sometimes fail." She placed a gentle hand on his back. "I'm really glad you were plannin' to marry her anyway… it might be enough to keep Papa Hyuuga from killing you."

Kiba looked like he might cry. Tsume's face softened and she hugged him. "I'm just kidding…"

"Ma, what the hell'm I s'posed to do?" His voice quavered like that of a scared child. "We might not even still be together in eight or nine months." He was sure they would be, but his insecurity, combined with his shock, overwhelmed him momentarily.

"Don't be silly," she soothed him, pulling back and taking his face in her hands. "You two will get through this. You're just a little freaked out right now."

"I guess so."

Suddenly, he remembered the sight of Naruto tenderly embracing Hinata and kissing her forehead.

'_I don't know what happened while we were split up. What if this kid's not even mine?'_ he thought wildly.

His concern must have shown on his face, because Tsume immediately picked up on it as if she had read his mind.

"Get those stupid thoughts out of your head, boy. You're the father." She touched the tip of his nose with her index finger to emphasize her point.

He immediately felt guilty for being suspicious. "You're right, Ma. I'm bein' dumb."

"Men react to this sort of thing in weird ways, son. You're handling it better than your father did."

"That makes me feel loads better. Thanks." Kiba rolled his eyes at her.

"Any time." She hugged him again. "I'll be here to help you with anything you need. I love you."

He sighed, relaxing a little bit. "Love you too."

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata mumbled as she awoke. "I've got to… tell him."

"I already know, babydoll." He'd taken Hana's place and had her head in his lap, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Looks like we're going back to see Lady Hokage tomorrow after all."

* * *

Kiba kept a soothing arm around Hinata as they sat in the exam room a few days later.

Tsunade finally entered and greeted the couple. "Your blood test came back positive," Tsunade told Hinata. She reserved the "congratulations" part she usually offered to newly expectant mothers. She wasn't there to pass judgment, but it upset her to see children having children, especially two of her most promising young ninja when they were just starting their lives. Being the Hokage _and_ a medic was exhausting and caused her a fair amount of inner conflict.

"Based on what you told me, you're about seven weeks along. We need to do an ultrasound to make sure your baby is healthy and developing at the proper rate."

At the words "your baby," Kiba got a strange, jumping feeling in his stomach. Was he… _excited?_ Could it be that he felt _optimistic_ about this twist of fate?

The circumstances weren't the best, but they'd talked about having children before. They both wanted at least one, and they'd wanted to start trying very soon after they were married. They had Hana and his mother to help out, and they could have a small wedding after the baby was born. They'd been through a rough patch, sure, but he loved Hinata just as much as ever before, and now they'd created a life.

Not that he could tell much about that life from the picture he saw on the screen. It just looked like a blob to him… but it was _their_ blob. He and Hinata gazed in wonder at the image of the tiny creature growing inside her.

"Everything looks good," Tsunade told the fascinated couple with a smile as she removed the transducer and offered Hinata a towel to wipe the gel from her belly.

"You can get a copy of the sonogram at the front desk when you schedule your next appointment. I'd like to see you again in five weeks. Meanwhile, no really drastic changes yet… You can still train and exercise, but no sparring and nothing too high-impact. If you start to feel dizzy or disoriented, stop what you're doing and rest. Saltine crackers and ginger tea should help with the morning sickness."

She looked to Kiba. "Make sure she gets plenty of good food and rest."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a salute.

"Take this to the dispensary – it's for your prenatal vitamins." She handed Hinata a page from her prescription tablet.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed slightly.

"Don't hesitate to come and see me if anything comes up between now and your next appointment."

She watched Kiba open the door for Hinata. They set off down the hall, his ever-present, shielding arm around her. They were smiling at each other.

She knew what she had to do.

"Congratulations," she called to them earnestly.

Kiba turned his head to her and waved with his free arm. "Thanks!"

'_They grow up so fast,'_ she thought, turning back toward the exam room.

Hinata's eyes started to tear up, which brought Kiba's attention back to her.

"What'sa matter, babydoll?"

"N-nothing…" Hinata sniffled. "I'm just… happy."

"Me, too…" He pulled her into a bear hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

That thought both exhilarated and terrified him as he voiced it.

Babies could bring people closer together. They could also make a fractured relationship more complicated. He wasn't sure what was in store for them.

* * *

A/N: I totally didn't plan for this…. Another case of my characters kind of taking over. Tsume and Hana saw the preggersness before I did. Women's intuition is an interesting thing. Anyway, I really hope I can make this twist work without going into a cliché. I think I'll put up a poll to decide which sex their baby should be – I already know I'm not doing twins or triplets or anything like that. Just one.

**Edit: There's a poll on my profile page now - worded to lessen the chance of a spoiler for people who haven't read it yet.**


	11. Theories

A/N: It's been a while since I last updated. Gomen nasai.

The "Naruto" series is not mine. As hard as I wish it, it doesn't happen.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Theories****  
**

After about halfway through the 4th month of Hinata's pregnancy, she was not allowed to lift a finger. Kiba prepared all of their meals and took care of the household chores. By the time she reached her 7th month, she had grown exceedingly restless. Whenever she tried to help, he would gently take the broom or laundry basket from her hands, playfully scolding, "Don't strain yourself, babydoll."

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun!" she protested one day. "Lady Tsunade said…"

"She said to not overdo it," Kiba insisted. "You're taking care of two these days… and just 'cause you're through the second trimester – supposedly the toughest part - doesn't mean you can take on the world. I know you're into the 'nesting' urges now, but please rest."

Hinata smiled at how cute her fiancé was as he cited information he'd gleaned from the baby books Kurenai Sensei had lent them.

"Don't fight me on this," he entreated, placing a hand on her stomach. "I've noticed that she's been takin' a lot out of you lately."

"Well, I certainly hope_ he_ isn't as bored as I am lately while doing nothing all day," Hinata quipped, sticking out her tongue.

"Want me to read you guys a story?" Kiba asked, running his other hand through her hair.

"You don't have to if you're busy," she offered, pointing at the laundry basket he'd just taken from her and put aside.

"Are you kidding?" He pulled an old, tattered copy of _The Pokey Little Puppy_ from the bookshelf and plopped down onto the sofa, patting the cushion beside him. "That can wait. I'll never be too busy for my girls."

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata teased, snuggling close, "You're going to give our son a complex if you keep referring to him as a girl."

"How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?" Kiba asked.

"I'm carrying him high." She indicated her stomach. "Your mother told me that's how she knew you were a boy."

"You've been craving sweets," he countered. "That's a sign it's a girl."

"I've taken to sleeping on my left side. That's a sign it's a boy."

"What do you dream about having?"

"A boy."

"Ha!" Kiba laughed triumphantly. "That means it's gonna be a girl."

"If you say so, Kiba-kun," Hinata replied, nestling closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why can't we just ask Lady Tsunade?" Kiba whined. "The suspense is bugging the crap out of me."

"No," Hinata said in a lofty, dreamy voice. "I want to be surprised."

"Can I just ask her and not tell you?" he bargained.

"Kiba-kun…" she groaned in pseudo-annoyance. This was part of the reason she wanted a boy. He would have all the charming, silly and sometimes endearingly pesky quirks of his father.

"Okay… Fine," Kiba resigned, pouting, as he opened the book.


End file.
